


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are too precious to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

* * *

Scooter knows things he has no right to know.

He knows how the space behind Justin’s left ear feels against his chapped lips. He knows just how far Justin’s back arches when his body seizes up in orgasm and where he has to touch Justin to make that happen. He knows what it sounds like when Justin loses all control and wails out his pleasure as Scooter thrusts into him over and over and over again.

But Justin knows things he has no right to know either.

He knows that Scooter likes it when he lowers himself carefully onto the older man’s cock and rides him until they both come, shaking with the intensity of it all. He knows that Scooter prefers to be called Scott in bed and _‘Daddy’_ on nights when they’re both feeling particularly playful. Justin knows that Scooter likes having his hair pulled and that his sweat smells like ocean water. Salt and sand and fog.

There are things about Justin and Scooter that no one else has the right to know.

No one has the right to know that they fell in love the first time they met face to face. No one has the right to know that in that moment, Scooter didn’t care if Justin was only thirteen; he knew that from that single point in time that he’d found the love of his life. No one has the right to know that Justin doesn’t care that it’s supposedly “wrong.”

They’re in love…. and that’s nobody’s business but theirs.


End file.
